1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to multiparty cloud computation. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and a system that ensures data security in multiparty cloud computation.
2. Related Art
Cloud computation has been gaining popularity in recent years among enterprise users and individual users because, ideally, it can provide almost unlimited computation capability and storage space by virtualizing vast amounts of physical computing resources and integrating them together. The ever-increasing need for storage capacity and the lowered management cost have made it attractive for individuals and enterprises to outsource their data storage need to the cloud. However, outsourcing computation to the cloud remains a challenge due to security concerns.